My Lost Twin
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: What if a certain halfa discovers something that would-again-change his life forever? And what does that have to do with the Boy-Who-Lived? What if the Dark Lord discovers that 'something? Find out here! Watch out Harry Potter, you've got some surprises waiting for you! Warning: AU!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello everyone! Now I know I haven't been updating "Moving On" for a while, and I don't usually write two stories at a time, but this is an idea that I am really looking forward to; really. And I **_**will**_** be updating "Moving On", just not right now. Enjoy!**

**Summary: What if a certain halfa discovers something that would-again- change his life forever? And what does that have to do with the Boy-Who-Lived? What if the Dark Lord discovers that 'something'? Find out here! **

**Warning: This is an AU story, don't like it; don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Madeline Fenton sat on her chair, watching her young three-year-old daughter play around with her father. They were sitting on the floor, giggling and laughing. She couldn't help but smile, seeing your only child having fun is a marvelous feeling. But her smile vanished once she thought of something dark and sinister: her cousin. Oh, how she missed her! Hearing the danger happening around her cousin made her feel dizzy and sick, and what about her husband and children? Are they okay? What about her?

Lily was the best cousin she ever had; her love and care for her families made everyone love her. She was good looking, helpful, and definitely not selfish, no, not at all.

James was a lucky man; a lucky man indeed. He earned the heart of her precious Lily, though he deserved her. She didn't know much about him, but if Lily liked him, then so should she.

And her twin children; oh, how they're lovely! They both sweet and cute-even though they're only a year old-and handsome, a mere image of their father. But Harry had his mother's eyes, that's for sure. At least, that's what she heard.

She sighed, oh how she wanted to see them!

Jack Fenton really enjoyed playing with his child, but something was wrong; he could feel it. His wife was feeling ashamed of something, and it was his job to figure out what was going on. He sighed slowly and quietly, feeling he had to do it.

"Jazzy-pants?" He called for his child, sadness in his voice.

"Yes, Daddy?" She replied, not getting what her father was up to.

"Its bedtime, sweetie."

"Aww! But Daddy! Me not tiered!" She argued, only for her to yawn.

"Not tiered eh?" Her father teased, laughing quietly.

She yawned again. Her father picked her up, and carried her bridal style towards her pink bedroom. He opened the door, and closed it gently. He then laid his only child on her pink bed; and covered her up.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" She asked curiously, as she watched her Daddy turn away from her.

He looked at her, and smiled, knowing what she wanted. "Alright, Jazzerincess, but only one."

Jasmine squeaked with excitement and jumped up and down.

"Jazz, calm down, come on."

Slowly, she began to calm down, and when she did her father grabbed a pink, wooden chair and put it next to her bed.

"What story do you want this time, Jazzy?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"I dunno…. Daddy chooses!" She exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Alright, now, once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl, who loved to help her family and friends…."

In the middle of the story, Jazz was already out cold. So he kissed her forehead, and smiled.

"Goodnight, my princess." He whispered.

He then got out of her room and closed the door quietly after him, not wanting to wake his sleeping daughter.

* * *

Maddie watched as her husband left with their daughter, happy to see her husband so caring.

She stood up, and went inside the kitchen._" Maybe a hot chocolate would cheer me up."_ She thought as she added the coco into the cup. She then got out the milk from the fridge and placed it on the table. Next, she got a metal cup, and added the milk inside it. After, she opened the stove, which unleashed small fire and put the metal cup on it. Finally, she got the sugar from the cabin and a spoon from the drawer, and added two tea sugar spoons on the glass mug with the "Fenton" logo.

A few minutes later, the milk was boiling, so she got a towel, with another "Fenton" logo on it, and grabbed the cup. She purred the milk into the mug and got the spoon again, and then she stirred it. Once done, she picked up the mug and moved towards the big table, and sat down.

As if on cue, Jack entered the kitchen, smiling, he saw his wife drinking the coco, so he sat down on the chair next to hers. She put the mug on the table and looked at him.

"Hi, Jack. Do you want me to make you a mug too?" She asked her husband.

He sighed, his smile vanishing. "No need, Mads." What? Jack refused to drink? That's not Jack at all! What's going on here?!

"Jack, is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

Jack looked into his wife's eyes, oh, those beautiful eyes, and then looked down.

"Mads, is there something bugging you? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, shame in his voice.

"What? No, Jack! Why would I be mad at you? You're the best husband a wife could ever have!" He smiled at the reply, but it vanished again.

"You're the best wife I could ever have, too," He paused. "But there's something wrong, I can feel it. What's wrong?"

"Jack, I'm perfectly—"

"—No, Maddie, I want to know what's going on, and I want the truth, only the truth. I can help you; but only if you tell me."

Maddie sighed, she knew she had to tell her husband, but she didn't want to worry him! But there's nothing she can do now.

"Remember Lily? My cousin?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, things are going on lately, danger is everywhere near them, Jack! I can't help but feel worried! I can feel something…. something dark and dangerous, that's after her and her family! I know something bad is going to happen, but what about the kids, Jack?! What will happen to them?!"

Jack was worried too, he had to admit that, but he didn't want his wife to share the feeling. "Look Mads, I know they mean a lot to you, but don't worry, we'll figure something out, they'll be fine, wait till something actually happens, Maddie, then you should be worrying."

"Thanks, Jack. That really helped," She smiled, and took another sip of her hot chocolate. "But I do really miss them! What if something happened?! And then we'd find Lily crying! Or James!"

"Maddie, if something's wrong, then Lily would come here, or to her sister, but they don't really like each other, so I think she would come here," He took a deep breath. "If she's coming, and something's wrong, then she'd knock on the door and we'd find her. Right. Now!"

As if on cue, someone knocked the door three times, hard. Maddie stood up and said "I'll get it." In a really worried voice, wondering if it's Lily or not.

She opened the door and gasped. She was right; it was really her cousin!

"LILY!" She exclaimed.

"MADDIE!" Lilly shouted.

They kissed each other in the cheeks.

"JACK! COME HERE, QUICK!" Maddie called.

"What is it Mads? Who's-?" He froze, wow, weird. But he ignored it and greeted her.

Maddie let her in, and they sat on the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I have problems, Mr. Fenton—" Lilly began, but was cut off.

"Call me Jack, please!"

"—Alright, Jack, as I was saying, there are a lot of things happening in our town, and someone is after us, so I need you to keep Danny with you; to protect him."

"Wait, that's Danny?" Maddie asked, pointing at the baby in Lily's arms. Lilly nodded. "But what about the other one, Harry, right?"

"Indeed, I will be taking Harry too, he is next, but I need you to take care of Daniel for me."

"But, he's your child! We can't take him from you!" Jack exclaimed.

Lily began to tear up, and answered. "As much as I hate to do it; I have to. You see, that 'someone' whom I do not know," She paused, feeling uncomfortable with lying."Is after us, and if he gets what he wants, then he will be going after the children, and I cannot afford that."

"But, why don't you and your family stay with us?! We have plenty of room!" Jack conformed.

"I really appreciate your kindness, Jack, but I cannot. I cannot afford putting your family in that danger. Besides, there is no escaping." She replied, causing Jack to frown.

"We'll take care of Daniel, but, what are you going to do afterwards?" Maddie asked.

"I do not know, Maddie, I do not know." She took a deep breath. "I need to go back and check on Harry, he is been acting strange lately. Thank you, Maddie and Jack." She handed her cousin the sleeping boy and headed towards the door.

"But how are you going to get back?! It's really late!" Jack asked.

"I have my ways." She answered with a grin, before exiting FentonWorks.

Maddie looked at the baby in her arms, and smiled.

"I'm going to check on Jazz, okay?" Jack asked.

"Okay."

And with that, he took off.

The sleeping baby opened his eyes, Maddie was shocked; Danny had wonderfully colored eyes! Ocean blue! That was rare; something told her that this baby was going to be special.

But then, something unusual happened, Danny began to cry and cry, almost screaming. Maddie kept shaking him, but he wouldn't calm down. Then he began to glow, Maddie gasped at the site before her. A lightning bolt scar began to form on Danny's forehead, and once it was complete, he stopped crying, and his body stopped glowing. He immediately fell asleep afterwards, as if he collapsed._"Did he collapse?! No, no, Maddie, nothing happened, calm down!"_ Maddie wasn't aware of how right she was.

Jack came rushing downstairs, and looked at Daniel worriedly.

"Is he okay?! I heard his screaming and rushed downstairs! Luckily, Jazz didn't hear a thing!" He exclaimed, eyes full of worry. "And what's with the scar?!"

"I dunno, Jack! He kept screaming and screaming, and then this scar came out of nowhere! I'm seriously worried!" She replied.

Jack leaned towards the baby and checked his heartbeat.

"He's fine, Mads, let's put him in bed and we'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay, Jack."

Jack smiled and rushed into their bedroom. Maddie walked slowly, careful not to wake her new baby up. And when she opened her bedroom's door, she found her husband standing next to a blue, baby bed, grinning. She gasped.

"Remember when the doctor said that Jazz was a boy?" Jack asked. She nodded. "Well, we bought her this bed, and when we figured out that she was a girl, I figured we'd need it someday! And I was right!"

"Nice thinking, Jack." She smiled, and put the baby on his new bed, the she covered him with a blue blanket. Then she kissed him, and so did Jack. Then he jumped on the bed, but she didn't.

"Goodnight, Danny. And welcome to the family." She whispered, and then she, too, went to bed.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? I know some wrote something similar, but tell me what you think! Pwease! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Bad Luck's Consequences

**Chapter 1:**

Fourteen years later, Danny has been officially adopted, unaware of his true family. He now had the same raven-black hair and ocean blue eyes, but he was wearing a white, short-sleeved shirt with a red oval in the middle, jeans that match his eyes, and red and white shoes.

He was walking with his best friends: Samantha Manson (call her Sam or you're dead) she had raven black hair some tied with a green band, and violet eyes. She wore a black, cut shirt with a purple oval in the middle that reached her stomach, a green and black skirt, purple tights, and black boots.

The other one was Tucker Foley. He had black skin, green eyes, and black, short hair under his red beret. He wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt, and dark-green pants, and brown boots.

The trio was walking in the school's hallway, books in hand, ready for the final class, before summertime."So, Danny, any ghost attacks?" Sam asked. Danny smiled.

"Besides the Box Ghost, nobody." He replied happily.

One day, his parents built a Ghost Portal, it was made to view a world called the "Ghost Zone" but when they tried to make it work, it didn't. They quit, unaware of their mistake.

A few days later; Sam convinced Danny to check out the portal, but unfortunately, his parents put the "On" button inside, so he accidentally pressed it, and he was in for a fateful blow; he was electrocuted. When he woke up he discovered something that changed his life-or half life-forever. He was a half-human-half-ghost hybrid. Only his best friends knew of his identity, and his big sister, who figured it out herself. Daniel 'Fenton' turned from a clumsy 14 year old regular kid, to a secret identity superhero named "Danny Phantom", and since then, he's been helping the town, even though some hate him.

This caused consequences: his grades were falling, he's always late for class, sometimes misses the whole class, late for his curfew, not been doing his chores, and missing homework. But he didn't care, as long as he was helping the town.

"Maybe there's something going on, it's not like the ghost to just leave you free like this, especially Skulker." Sam objected.

"Relax, Sam. We can finally hang out!" Tucker exclaimed.

"You know, Tuck is right, you're overreacting, we can play Doomed!" Danny agreed.

"Pft, boys." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, dude! And then if a ghost attacks, at least things can't get any worse!"

"TUCKER!" Both Sam and Danny exclaimed, causing Tucker to shiver.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Tuck. Now, let's get to Lancer's class before we get another detention." Danny said as he opened the door that led to his classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley. So nice of you to join us." Lancer said, causing Danny to frown. "Please, take a seat." They obliged.

"Now, as I was saying: The Aztec were fearless worriers who…"

As he continued his lesson, half the class was already asleep. Surprisingly, Danny wasn't, but he was bored to death. He didn't want to lose what life he had left, so he began thinking of his plans for the summer._ "All I know is; we're definitely _not _traveling all around the world again." _He thought, shivering. His encounter with Freakshow was _definitely_ unpleasant.

Once again, he couldn't think of anything, but something hit his head, so he smiled. At least he has something that could take his mind off of the picked the note up, and read it.

_Danny,_

_Are you as bored as I am? Lemme answer that question: of course you are. So I'm helping you here. Where are you planning to go to in the summer? _

_~Tucker_

Danny smiled; he got out a paper and wrote.

_Tucker,_

_I seriously dunno, Tuck. I mean, we're definitely _not_ going to repeat what happened last year! I can't afford that! What do you suggest?_

_~Danny_

Danny threw the note to Tucker, making sure Lancer wasn't looking before that. He waited a few minutes, and then another note hit him.

_Danny,_

_How are ya? Before you ask; I'm fine. Hey do you think you can meet me at the Nasty Burger today after school? I have something important to tell you. Are you okay with that?_

_~Valerie_

Danny looked over the paper again, reading it carefully. He then got out a paper to rely, only to be interrupted be another note hitting him on his head.

_Danny,_

_I think we should go to the beach or something. Like, regular basis. I'm not into a special one anymore._

_~Tucker_

Danny pushed the note aside for a moment, and began writing his reply.

_Valerie,_

_That's okay. I don't think I have plans today; so I'll meet you there._

_~Danny_

He tossed the note to her before writing another one.

_Tucker,_

_I agree, but we need to ask our families first. Ask Sam, okay? I don't want her to feel left out._

_~Danny_

He sighed before tossing the note. And waited. Finally, class was over, and the class began exiting the class. He grabbed his things, and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a large hand, that belonged to Mr. Lancer.

"I need a moment; Mr. Fenton." He said while sitting on his desk.

"Yes, sir." Was Danny's reply, before taking a seat.

"Mr. Fenton, you were an excellent student, an excellent one indeed. You've been on top of the class for a long time, but suddenly; your grades dropped,"

"Mr. Lancer I—"

"—Let me finish, Daniel. Your grades were low, until it suddenly rose again, and that's what bugging me. What is going on?"

"Mr. Lancer, I'm sure—"

"—I want the truth, Fenton."

Danny sighed and then explained. "I had an accident; about a year ago."

"Is that so? What happened then?"

"When my parents first built the Ghost Portal, it didn't work. Sam and Tucker wanted to check it out." He paused. "Sam dared me to enter the portal, and I accidentally pressed the "On" button while I was inside." Lancer gasped. "I collapsed from the pain, and when I woke up I…"

"You what?"

"I…. had memory loss."

"I see, so what does that have to do with your grades?"

"Sam and Tucker helped me; but as you know, they aren't very intelligent (please don't tell them that!) so I wasn't as wise as I was then. And when I skipped class, it was for me to drink a medicine, so I wouldn't lose my mind. And that explains why I'm always sleepy during class."

"I am so sorry, Daniel, do your parents know?"

"Unfortuently, no. And please don't tell them!"

Lancer sighed. "I won't, Mr. Fenton. Please be careful next time."

Danny nodded, before exiting the class.

"Oh, Daniel…."

* * *

Danny met his friends outside, and they walked together.

"What did Lancer want?" Sam asked, curiously.

"He asked why my grades were slipping." He answered unemotionally.

"What did you say, dude?" Tucker asked, worried.

"I told him about the accident." Danny answered, again, in an emotionless voice.

"YOU _WHAT_?! DANNY! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, relax I—"

"—HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOU JUST TOLD LANCER THE SECRET! YOU IDIOT!"

"I TOLD HIM THAT I HAD MEMORY LOSS!" He shouted angrily.

"Oh, Danny I'm—"

"—No, I'll see you guys, I have to go." And with that he ran off.

"DANNY! WAIT!" Sam exclaimed, but it was too late; he was out of site.

* * *

Danny ran towards the Nasty Burger, he was so angry that he forgot he had ghost powers. He opened the door, and looked around, spotting Valerie, his anger vanished, and he smiled. He walked towards the table and sat in front of her.

"Hey, Val," He greeted.

"Hi, Danny," She replied.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Danny, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything! I have been lying to you, blowing you off, and breaking your heart countless times!" She answered, with tears in her eyes.

"Val, what are you talking about?" He asked, not getting it.

"Danny, I really, really, want to be with you; but this job I'm talking about, it's blocking the way!"

"Val—"

"—This job, I've been hiding it from you long enough.

"_Val—_"

"—I want to tell you, that, I….. hunt ghosts…. and I the reason I broke up—"

"—VALERIE! LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted angrily. Valerie gasped in surprise; Danny was never that mad. "I _know_ what your job is! And I _know_ why you broke up! I ignored it! I didn't want to tell you because you'd then….. you'd never be the same! You think I know nothing about you! But you're wrong! I know everything! _You're_ the one who know _absolutely nothing_ about _ME!"_

"How…. How did you figure it out?" She managed to choke out.

"How? Huh… _how?! _I gathered out clues! That's how!" He paused. "Val…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"—No, you're right, you had every right to do what you did now."

"I'm still sorry."

"S'okay, but that's not the main secret."

"What?"

"The main secret is….."

"Is what?"

"Is that I..."

"Val, I—what?"

"I dunno! I can't say it!"

Danny froze. He knew she wasn't lying, he saw it in her eyes. But he couldn't forget the way she had blown him off, yeah, he used to like her, but his feelings were mixed up now. He didn't know what to do.

"Val I—" He began, but, once again, he was lost in words. "I… have to go!" He ran away, out of the restaurant.

"Danny…. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Danny ran towards his so-called house, and entered. He then saw his 'parents' waiting for him.

"Danny, you're friends are waiting for you upstairs." His 'Mom' said.

"'Kay, Mom."

He then ran towards his room and hugged Sam and Tucker. Sam blushed, while Tucker grinned.

'I'm so sorry, guys!" He apologized.

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry." Sam said.

"Don't worry about it Sam."

"So, where did you go to?" Tucker asked, curiously.

"Tuck, your bad luck finally worked." He answered.

"Why? Did ghosts attack?" Sam asked.

"No, worse." He replied.

"What happened then?" Tucker asked.

"I met Valerie at the Nasty Burger.." He paused. "And she told me her secret, along with another one."

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"She didn't tell me."

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Tucker asked.

"I ran away.." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Danny! We'll figure this out!" Tucker assured.

"Yeah.." Sam agreed, no emotion shown.

"Thanks, guys!" Danny thanked

"Anytime, dude!" Replied Tucker.

_"DANNY! COME DOWN HERE!"_ He heard his Mom call.

"I think you should go, guys." He said. Tucker nodded before grabbing Sam and ran out of site.

"I wonder what's going on…" He mumbled before leaving his room, and went down the stairs.

* * *

**Booya! There it is! Hope you liked it!**


	3. More Problems

**Me: Hullo! First of all I would like thank all the reviewers, followers, and the people who added this story as their favorite. I know I'm updating early; but the reviews were just so wonderful! I cannot describe how those make me feel. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It's Harry's turn to appear!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the following shows (or books)!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Harry Potter-like his brother-had grown, he was a mere image of his brother, well, aside from the green eyes, glasses, and of course; the cloth. He wore a red shirt, grey jacket with the zipper opened, black jeans, and black shoes.

He was currently living with his aunt and uncle; whom he hates.

Petunia Dursley was his aunt, who is stubborn and hateful towards him. She disrespects him, calls him a freak, makes him work, and commands his every move. She loved her only son, and she keeps treating him like an angel. She disliked Harry's family, even though Lily was her sister, she liked to cal her freak; she used this to her advantage. She was always jealous of Lily, for her kindness and sweetness always made her famous. The magic powers and her being a witch made her blow up, and then she began called her those sorts of things. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, with flowers on it, matching pants (I made her pants up…I think) and white shoes. She had dark-brown hair, and matching eyes.

Vernon Dursley was his uncle, who was somewhat exactly like his wife, but he always shouts, and Lily is not related to him, which made him feel happy, their hatred towards the Potter family was unbearable, and they underestimate any person with the name "Potter" as his/her last name. Its weird how they act towards Harry and towards their son, the treatment is completely different. Now, you'd think that he's an in-shaped man, muscular, and big because of him being mean, well, you're right about one thing, he _is_ big, in a funny way. He's a fat man. He had yellow-gray hair, brown eyes, and he wore green-yellow pajamas with blue stripes horizontally, and yellow slippers.

Now for their son, the one who's getting all the attention; the one who always considers himself as a bully; the one who thinks he's really famous; the one who thinks he's somebody; and the one who dislikes Harry dearly. That boy is Dudley Dursley. He was "Big D" to every muggle in the small town. He had dark-brown hair, and matching eyes, and he was definitely out of shape, like his father. He was wearing a black and red shirt and jeans, and matching shoes.

Harry was cleaning his room, unhappily living with the vile family. His room wasn't even a room! They thought of him like he was air, a waste of space. They don't even feed him properly! What kind of treatment is that?! And Dudley always got the extra food, care, space, and cloth! That was just…. wrong! No one is that uncaring!

"Dudley this, and Dudley that!" Harry exclaimed. "Is it that hard for me to have a caring family for once?!"

He picked up one of his books and put it under his 'bed'.

_"Get down here, boy!"_ He heard a voice call for him; and he knew exactly who it was: Vernon.

With a groan, he went downstairs to see what Vernon wants.

Once he made it, he saw the furious expressions of his aunt and uncle.

"What is it, Uncle Vernon?" He asked innocently, making a face.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?! MY HAT IS RUINED! AND I KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU DID IT, POTTER!" Vernon screamed at him, but Harry was unaffected.

"Why do you think I did it?" He asked, changing his attitude for once.

"WHO ELSE WOULD DO SUCH A VILE THING! NOW GET ME MY OTHER HAT! _NOW!"_

"Yes, sir." He sighed before he left. He went to their bedroom and grabbed the hat his uncle asked him to get, and went back to him.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Vernon demanded, forcefully pulling the hat from Harry's hand. "NOW GO BACK TO WORK!"

"Okay, Uncle Vernon," He obeyed.

Harry went outside the house, and hid inside the grass, next to one of the windows. He kept staring at the stars. The stars always made him relax, and forget his problems. He felt like he was flying, just like a bird. He was unaware that his brother feels the same feeling; only _he_ already experienced it. He kept staring at them, thinking of his problems and how to solve them. Until suddenly, he fell asleep.

* * *

_"Haaaaaarrrrrrryyyyy…" He heard one male voice call him. It wasn't deep, it was a young voice._

_"Who is there?!" _ _Harry demanded._

_"Harry! Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllppppp!" He heard the voice call again, only a little bit clearer._

_"Who are you?! Where are you?!" He shouted._

_"Harry! Harry! Help me! Help me!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"You are too late." Said a not-so-pleasant voice._

_"Voldemort." Harry managed to gasp._

* * *

"AH!" Harry woke up from that horrid dream. Somehow; it made him feel like it's close to what's going to happen, he just felt it. He shrugged it off; for now. But what bugged him is who that voice belonged to, he felt he was close to him, like family, but he didn't get it.

Deciding to leave it as it is now; and check it out later; Harry stood up again, and entered the house. Sneaking from the Dursleys, he managed to climb up to his 'room', or Dudley's second bedroom.

Feeling annoyed and worried, Harry sat on his bed, feeling tiered, he got out a paper and got out an ink pen, and wrote:

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_How is your summer so far? Well, mine stinks, I cannot wait until summer is over! I wish to know something. Today; I dreamed of a voice, a young male voice, pleading me to help him, and You-Know-Who had something to do with it. He said: "You're too late." That_ _feeling; I feel that this voice is somehow close to me, but I cannot __identify any clues. Can you think of something? Anything would help! _

_Best wishes,_

_~Harry_

He sighed as he folded the note; he went towards his 'window'_, _only to find Hedwig. (His owl) waiting for him, clearly knowing he wanted to post a note.

"Hi, Hedwig," He greeted his owl. "I need you to send this to Ron and Hermione; do you know where they are?" He asked. The owl flapped its wings in response. "Good." He tied the note to its small legs with a thin, small rope. "Good luck." He mumbled before Hedwig took off.

After Hedwig took off Harry sat on his bed, again, and this time, actually fell asleep.

* * *

Clockwork is a ghost, but not just any ghost; a spirit. His kind exists only outside of time, and so he is Father Time, in other words, Master of Time. He watched the time orb and observes them, checking if everything is in order or not. Now, thinking he's Father Time made him interfere anytime, but that is completely wrong. Not anyone can posses such power, that's for sure, but he has responsibilities, a lot of them. If he interfered a lot, or in unnecessarily times, the whole time stream may fall, and time would end. Clockwork had blue-pale skin, pupil-less red eyes, and he was wearing a blue robe, and holding a time-controlling devise of some sort. He worked of the Observants, spirits of Clockwork's kind that also watches the time stream, but they are, um, more…. dramatic towards their work. The Observants have pale-green skin, and one big red eye, wearing white and golden robes. Two of them centered Clockwork's domain, looking really concerned.

"Clockwork." One of them called.

"Yes?" Clockwork asked, acting clueless.

"We have a problem." The second said.

"Let me guess: Tom Riddle has escaped again? And he's after a new goal? A goal which I am the one whom shall protect that goal? The one who is already my responsibility?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and in order to prevent such a cause, Danny Phantom must perish." The first one said.

"That's all you do. All you do is observe, not even bothering to see the consequences of the boy's death." He stated coldly.

"But then what should we do? We cannot possibly leave that horrid future happen!" The second exclaimed.

"We can, after all, everything is as it should be." He answered with a smirk.

"Fine, Clockwork, but if the world falls into destruction, we will blame it on you." The first one said.

"I will be aware of that. Now, care to observe the door?" He asked with a grin.

The Observants frowned before exiting the domain.

Clockwork looked into his time orb. Scenes arrived, two teens were standing next to each other, hugging, then it changed to the same mysterious teens holding wands, then it showed one on his knees while the other ran to get to him.

"All as it should be…" Muttered Clockwork. "I better go... I'm wasting my time here."

He grinned as he pressed a button on his time orb, and a clock-like-blue portal began to form around him. Once complete, it turned into smoke; making impossible to see Clockwork. In a matter of seconds; the smoke was gone, and so was Clockwork.

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, obviously had another nightmare. He walked out of his 'room' and went to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water without anyone seeing. He drank it, and then sat on the couch. Sometimes, he would sneak and sit down on something comfy for a bit, then go back to sleep. He enjoyed doing that; but today, he didn't, something made him seriously worried, and he didn't like the feeling, not at all.

He stood up and went outside, only for the freezing air to freeze him solid, so he quickly entered and closed the door slowly. He drank some more water, he didn't drink at all during the day, and he needed energy doing all these chores. He, once again, sat on the couch, and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he was doing this, it was not him; not him at all. But he couldn't help it, something was telling him to do so, like it was controlling his body.

He sighed, not wanting to think anymore._"Maybe Ron and Hermione have something that would either cheer me up, or add more clues."_ He thought as he stood up, and entered his 'room' again. It was creepy to walk around a house you hate in the middle of the night, but he didn't care, all he wanted to know is that what the dream or vision meant.

He yawned. _"Hedwig has left a long time ago, I am sure Hedwig made it by now."_ He thought. _"I need to get sleep; I'll figure this out later, perhaps, in the morning."_

He looked around his room; searching for something interesting. Finding nothing, he just went back onto the bed and sighed, his life isn't the most interesting, at least; not in summer vocations.

Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, but being famous is not that nice, sometimes, Harry disliked being famous, and he wished to have experience, like the hero he kept hearing about. He used to look in the newspaper and listen to news without the Dursleys knowing.

"I think he calls himself Danny Phantom, or something, weird muggle experience…" He mumbled.

All he knows about Danny Phantom is that he lives in a muggle town called Amity Park, and that he's a ghost (duh). But what's bothering him is that from what he's heard, Phantom is colorful. Was not every ghost invisible and untouchable? And also colorless? That confused him, but he had much more problems to worry about. Right?

Harry was really confused; figuring out what to do with the Dursleys, thinking about the weird dream, wondering when he'd see his friends again, and now this Danny Phantom? It's too much for a fifteen-year-old to handle.

He looked up the sealing, which contained nothing, so he just stared at it; emotionless. After a couple of minutes of thinking, Harry decided to think about it tomorrow, hoping Hermione and Ron had received the message and would reply soon, or at least, not after a few months.

Looking at his hands, he got bored, so he decided to sleep it off, to get rid of the trouble that has been surrounded him lately. Sighing one more time, he took one last breath, and then closed his eyes. A few moments later he was out cold.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I know some of Harry's reactions weren't the same,**

* * *

**but I wanted to change something. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Let It All Out

**Hullo! Sorry for the long wait, but if you had about four exams a day you would know how I feel. Anyway, I'm back, aren't I? Thanks to all those who love the story! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Mom! Do you need something?" Danny asked, entering the lab.

His mother, father, and sister were mad. It was pretty obvious. Each of them had furious expressions. Danny was afraid. _"Did they find out? They found out! I'm doomed! They found out! They found out!"_ His mind kept screaming.

"Daniel Fenton, explain! NOW!" His mother demanded.

"E-Explain w-what?" He asked fearfully.

"Don't play dump." His father ordered.

"I-I seriously d-don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about!" He defended himself fearfully.

"Danny, I think it's time you tell them." Jazz said, looking down.

"J-Jazz? What d-do they w-want?" He asked her.

"You know well, Danny, what we want! And you're not going anywhere until you explain EVERYTHING!" His mother ordered.

"I-It's a l-long story." He said.

"We've got all the time we need, Danny-boy." His father said in a low voice.

"Yeah, now tell them what bottle you have in the bathroom." Jazz encouraged.

"I was in the lab—wait, what?" Danny asked, confused.

"Danny, you heard me." Jazz conformed.

"Okkkaaaaaaaaayyyyy….."

"DANNY! TELL THEM ABOUT THE HAIR DYE!" Jazz shouted.

Danny felt relaxed once his sister shouted that statement. Even though she was shouting. _"They don't know my secret. THEY DON'T KNOW MY SECRET!" _If he wasn't in trouble he would have gone nuts and jumped up and down happily. But, surprisingly, he controlled himself.

"Oh, that! Haha…. funny story…."

"Danny, sweetie, why did you dye your hair all this time?" Maddie asked, sweetly.

"Because…," He began. "Because all the people used to make fun of me. I got Dad's eyes, kinda, but my hair was not yours, or Mom's. Mom's IS brown, but not my color. I like to look like one of the family, so I dyed my hair to make it more brown, but I failed. I know it's foolish, but I was a kid, and I was surprised you didn't notice that." He confessed sheepishly.

"Danny, you DO look like us. It's mixed. Your father's and mine. Danny, why would you do such a thing?" Maddie asked.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It doesn't matter; we love you just the way you are, Danny!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jazz agreed.

"FAMILY HUG!" Jack yelled.

They all hugged for a long while, and Danny was smiling more than the others.

"Okay, haha, that's enough hugging for one day." Danny said, squeezing himself out of the taut hug.

"HAHA, SON! That's the spirit!" Jack exclaimed.

"Let's go upstairs; I need to finish my book." Jazz said.

"Okay, Jazz but—" Danny began, but was interrupted by his ghost sense. "—Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Danno?" Jack asked.

Jazz began to tense, getting the trouble.

"Is it me or did it get oddly cold?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, no." Jazz gasped.

"Ghosts…." Maddie whispered.

"GHOSTS!" Jack exclaimed.

"I gotta go…" Danny said, pointing at the door worriedly.

"Okay, Danny, better stay away from the ecto-scums as possible!" Jack said.

"Yeah, that." And with that, he ran away towards the lab exit.

On the way, he met the ghost, waiting for him on the stairs.

"YOU!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now, now, Daniel that is not polite now is it?" Asked a not-so-pleasant voice.

He then shot rays from his eyes, hitting Danny square in the chest and sending him flying away.

"AAHHH!" Danny screamed as he was flying.

He then hit the wall and fell on the ground hard, sadly, in front of his parents and sister.

"DANNY!" They all yelled.

Plasmius came flying from the shadows, grinning evilly.

"Stay away from our son you pathetic excuse of ectoplasm!" Maddie demanded.

"Ah, Maddie, what a pleasant surprise?" He asked, smirking.

Maddie reached out for her gun, and got it. She then shot Plasmius, aiming for his chest. But, Plasmius yawned and blocked it by forming an ecto-shield from his hands. He then shot at Maddie and Jazz ecto-goo that covered their hands and feet.

"MADDIE! JAZZ!" Jack shouted.

Danny slowly began to stand up. Once he managed, he looked hatefully at the evil halfa.

"Take this, ghost!" Jack shouted, also shooting at Plasmius.

Plasmius, once again, blocked it, but this time using his hand to absorb the energy. He then used it to cover Jack up with the goo.

"You fool! You never learn from your actions, do you? Sweet Maddie just tried it. You are such an idiot. A disgrace. You never should have existed. A dumb fool! Your actions are nothing but filature!" Plasmius shouted.

Danny was holding on to the table, and he heard all the words. His eyes flashed green, and he glared at Plasmius.

"Never. Say. That. AGAIN!" At the last statement, Danny launched himself towards Plasmius.

He kept punching and hitting him, in human form. And with every punch or kick, he would say.

"YOU are the fool! YOU shouldn't exist! YOUR actions are _nothing_ but filature! YOU are a disgrace! My dad is the _best_! YOU are the _**WORST!**_ YOU are a creature! A _lonely_ creature that needs to get a _cat_! So shut up!" Danny shouted.

He dropped Plasmius on the ground. Everyone in the room were staring quietly, amazed.

"You know what? I guess I am a creature, too. But there is something I have that you don't. Do you know what it is? It's called LOVE. That's something you _never _experienced in your pathetic life OR afterlife! I offered you my loyalty, but you declined it. Hehe, you a_ctually_ wanted _me _to kill _my own dad_. Do you realize how crazy it is? And for what? To learn how to live my life? No way! Do you actually realize your actions? Do you? Hmm? Did you ever consider _moving on_? No, apparently not. You _still_ want me to join you. You have everything, money, looks, and business. You can buy ANYTHING. But do you know something you can't buy? You can't buy _true love._ You can buy _love _but not _true love._ You can't buy me, you can't buy Mom, and you can't buy my family." Danny conformed. "Let me give you this warning; if you ever try to kill and family member of mine again, you WILL pay. NONE of you know what I can do. NONE of you know how POWERFUL I can be when I grow up. NONE of you how easy it is for me to turn evil. How do I know this, you ask? Because I've actually _seen_ it. I traveled and BATTLED my evil, future self and prevented it from happening." He took a deep breath, and continued. "Please, just, get out." He whispered.

"You're right, Daniel. But I will be back, and you WILL join me." Plasmius assured, before disappearing, leaving a stunned Fentons and an angry Danny.

The goo disappeared, and once that happened, they all ran towards the steaming Danny.

"Are you okay?!" They all asked at once.

"Yeah, just letting it all out." He answered.

"So you actually traveled forward in time?" Jack asked.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"What happened, how did I look?" Jack asked, excitingly.

"What Jack meant is how did this happen?" Maddie corrected.

"No, I actually meant my question." Jack stated.

"Okay, Dad, to answer your question you…. I…. I…."

"What, Danny?" Asked Maddie.

"I….. I killed you during the CAT. A-And I destroyed the world, because Plasmius adopted me and made me do all this. I'm sorry. I….. I killed you, Mom, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer." He confessed.

"No, Danny, HE killed us in another dimension. YOU are here with us, not evil, protecting us." Jazz said.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, hugging Jazz.

"Don't worry about it, little brother." Jazz conformed.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, who's up for pizza?" Maddie asked.

"ME!" They all shouted.

"Let's go, then!"

And with that, they all exited the lab and into the kitchen they went.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his desk, thinking. The problems happening everywhere were too much for the young Harry Potter. He needed assistance. But who would be like him? No one else is a Boy-who lived. Right?

It was hard, but he was determent to fix the situation.

Suddenly, a clock-like portal appeared in front of him. Dumbledore gasped, and got out his wand. The portal disappeared, leaving behind a floating, blue figure. Dumbledore wasn't afraid, he was confused.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?' Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore, just the wizard I was looking for." Clockwork stated.

"What are you?"

"I am Clockwork, master of time, or in your case "Father Time". I came for a very important task that only you can handle." Clockwork explained.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it includes young Harry Potter." Said Clockwork

"Continue…" Dumbledore said.

"Fine. It's a long story, so I'll just get out with it. Harry Potter is not the only Boy-who-lived. And being "Father Time", I know that you were thinking of the exact problem. Guess I solved it, then, hmm?" Asked Clockwork.

Dumbledore stared at the spirit, amazed. At first he didn't believe him, but after this he can't deny it. But he needs more clues.

"Who is?" He asked.

"He is my responsibility, and I'm afraid Tom Riddle may be after him. His name is Daniel Fenton, or, Potter, for the matter of fact." Clockwork answered.

"Potter? As in—" Dumbledore began

"-Harry's twin brother, yes. He survived, like his brother, but something happened. It seems that Lily sent him to the Fentons right before the accident. He has some kind of relationship with his brother and Tom." Clockwork explained.

"How come?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is what you have to figure out, Albus." Replied Clockwork.

"But you are the master of time; surely you know everything as you say." He objected.

"Ah, but it's not as easy as it looks. I should never interfere with the time stream no matter what. But, I like to "break the rules" as you say. One false little mistake can destroy the entire time stream." He explained.

"I understand. But how do I protect Daniel when he shouldn't know I exist? Isn't he a muggle?" Albus asked.

"No, he is many things, actually. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"So he's a wizard?" He asked.

"Indeed." Clockwork answered.

"Then how come he hadn't come to any wizard school?" Dumbledore asked.

"His godparents don't want him to experience the same pain. So when he was offered to go to the school, they declined and didn't tell Daniel anything." He explained.

"But how is he going to come to the school?" He asked.

"You can always bring him as an exchange student." Clockwork suggested.

"Good idea. And I can get his twin to teach him in the summer. I'm sure Harry is going to be happy to get out of his aunt and uncle's place." He conformed.

"I'm sure. Good luck. But you should never tell anyone about this." Clockwork conformed.

"Do not worry. But may I ask what exactly are you?"

"I float, teleport, go through walls, disappear, fly, shoot rays, and overshadow. What do you think?"

"A ghost… how is this possible? How are you colorful?" Albus asked.

"Not all ghosts are invisible spirits, Albus. I have to go." And with that, the time master disappeared, leaving a thinking Dumbledore behind.

"It's now or never…" Muttered Dumbledore.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
